LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out back with the Infants) ???: *Giggling* Daniel: Well, seems like they're all okay so far. Amanda: Someone else seem pretty happy. (The group looks over to Adriana who is playing with her adopted Targhuls) Adriana: How are my special girls today? ???: Good! ???: We missed you Adriana! Adriana: *Hugs them both* I missed you both to! ???: Are you able to adopt this time? Adriana: That I am! Both Infants: YAY!!! (The two infants bond to Adriana) Adriana: Aww. Amanda: Hey Adriana. You look happy. Adriana: You bet. I got me and my girls with me now. Amanda: Well that's good. ???: *Voice* Yeah! ???: *Voice* And she's warm too! Way better than that nasty tundra! Adriana: I bet it is. Amanda: You know Adriana, you seem extra happy. Before you seemed happy but... distant. Adriana: Well.. Let's just say I made a choice. Amanda: A choice? Adriana:....*Smile* Yeah. Amanda: What kind? Adriana: Oh something along the lines of staying with you guys and leaving Salem. Amanda: Wha- Really? Adriana: Yep. Amanda: That's great Adriana! Now we won't have to worry about letting you go out all alone! Adriana: Guess this means I'm not a prisoner anymore now, right? Amanda: Yep! Adriana: Phew, great. ???: *Voice* AWESOME!!! Amanda: Man, they sound like an excited bunch. Adriana: You should have seen them when I first said I would adopt them. Hooo boy. I'm still feeling the shifting. Amanda; Well either way, it still means they love you. Adriana: Yeah. I'm so glad I met them. Amanda: And I'm glad we found Jamie's parents. Adriana: How's he doing anyway? Amanda: Oh he's loving it. Adriana: I thought he would. Did they all sleep well in your room? Amanda: Well... Talon and Kiendra did. Me and Jamie slept on the couch. Adriana: Hm? Why? Amanda: Don't worry about it. Adriana:... Okay then. Amanda:..... ???: *Voice* Adriana! Adriana: Hm? ???: *Voice* Can we play? Adriana: Sure! I'm always down to play with you kiddies! Both: YAAAY! (Adriana goes to play with her twins) Amanda: Oh man wait till Daniel and the others hear about Adriana now officially joining us. Slimer and Batty will be so happy in their next visit. (Amanda smiles as Kiendra walks up) Kiendra: Hey. Amanda: Hey Kiendra. Kiendra: Adriana doing okay? Amanda: Yep. She's playing with her kids. Kiendra: Good to hear. Amanda: So what's up? Kiendra: Look, I-I just wanted to say that, me and Talon WEREN'T doing what you thought we were doing last night. Amanda:.... Okay. For the sake of not starting theories, what WERE you two doing? Kiendra: Well we weren't having sex that's the first thing. Amanda: Okay. Then what was it? Kiendra:....He was rubbing his tendrils on me. Amanda:.... Seriously? Kiendra: Yes. Amanda:. That's.... That's a thing Targhul mates do? Kiendra: Well, we do at least. Amanda: … Well.. I guess its not as bad as I thought. Still rubbing his tendrils on you that's... Kiendra: It keeps us warm. And given we were in such a cold nest we did it a lot. Amanda: I see. Kiendra: Yeah. Amanda: Well, the love talk definitely gave me mixed messages to what happened. Kiendra: What can I say? We truly love each other. Amanda: Hmm. Yeah you do. Well thanks for clearing that up Kiendra. Kiendra: No problem! (Kiendra goes and walks back over to Talon) Amanda:.....Rubbing his tendrils on her? Weird.... But, who am I to judge? (Amanda goes and walks over to play with the babies before it cuts to Talon and Kiendra) Talon: So, she knows now? Kiendra: Yep! Talon: Phew. Thank god. Kiendra: Yeah, I felt the same way. Talon: At least she doesn't think we were trying anything in front of Jamie. Kiendra: Oh I'd NEVER do anything to try and give Jamie the wrong message. Talon: Me neither. (Talon wraps a tendril around Kiendra's waist) Talon: Honey pie. Kiendra: *Giggles* Oh Talon. Talon: Heh, there's that little giggle machine I love so much. Kiendra: Hey! Talon: *laughs* (Kiendra smiles as Amanda and Daniel are seen watching with smiles on their faces) Amanda: Awwww. Daniel: That's actually kinda adorable. Amanda; Yeah. Daniel: So, how's Adriana getting along with her babies? Amanda: Honestly? (Amanda sees Adriana playing with the infants) Amanda: Quite well it seems. Daniel: Good to hear. Amanda: Speaking of Adriana, get this. She wants to join us. Daniel: Really? Amanda: Yeah. She's completely denounced Salem. Daniel: Wow. I never would have guessed. Guess we got another ally in all of this. Amanda: Yep! I can't wait to tell Slimer and Batty! Daniel: Oh man they'll be excited for sure! Amanda: Yeah they will! Daniel: Man, this just gets better and better. Amanda: I wonder if this is how the Defenders felt when they got they're allies for the first? Daniel: I think its something like this. Hmm... Wonder how they're doing right now? Amanda: I'm sure they're fine. Hey, let's go play! Daniel: ... Yeah let's go. (Daniel and Amanda go to play with the Infants. Meanwhile back at the Defenders Mansion) Emily: Hey Jessica! Jessica: Hey Emily! Emily: What's up? Jessica: Not much. With Alex gone out with the boys, I thought I'd go see Erin for a bit. Emily: Oh good idea. The 3 of us could use some girl time. (Jessica: and Emily head over to Erin's room. They are about to knock when the door opens) Emily: Oh hey E- ? (The two see Erin in her harem dress) Erin: Oh. Hey girls. Jessica: Erin?? Emily: What's going on? Jessica: And why are you wearing your dress? Is Jack here? Erin: No Jack isn't here. Emily: Then why- Erin: Slimer and Batty decided to start a dancing school. Guess who's the teacher? Jessica: ??? Emily: Wait what? Erin: Yeah. Jessica: How did they do that? Erin: They asked me to teach them, and when I said yes, told the other Targhul females I was giving out dance lessons. Emily: Wow. Erin: Yeah. And now I'm about to begin my first day of teaching. Emily: Hm, interesting. Jessica: Well, good luck then. Erin: *Mumbles* I'm gonna need it... Jessica: Huh? Erin: Nothing. Jessica: Ah. Emily: Come on Jessie! Onslaught 2 isn't gonna play itself! Jessica: Oh yeah let's go! (The two girls go to play Onslaught, leaving Erin) Erin:.... *Looks down at herself* … *Sighs* I'm gonna kidnapped again... I just know it.... Slimer: *Voice* Erin you ready?! Erin: I'm coming Slimer! Welp… Let's get this over with... (Erin heads outside where Batty, Slimer, Juliet, and the Targhuls are waiting) Erin: *Blows out* Batty: Hey Erin! Juliet: We're all ready! Erin: I figured you would be. Targhul #2: Wow that's a pretty outfit Erin. Erin: Thank you Nikki. (Erin gets in front of the group) Erin: So. You guys sure you want to do this? Juliet: Yep! Slimer: We sure are! Batty: Yeah! We're ready to shake our hips Erin! Erin: *Sighs and claps her hands together* Right Then. Let's get started. Slimer: *Smile* Okay! (Erin gets ready to teach her new students) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts